Bidirectional forwarding detection protocols can provide failover detection between two endpoints. Generally, bidirectional forwarding detection (BFD) protocols or sessions can provide fast forwarding path failure detection times for all media types, encapsulations, topologies and routing protocols. Furthermore BFD sessions are time sensitive failover detection. Failover detecting can depend on the intervals, scale and timers of the BFD session.
BFD sessions can be established over virtual extensible local area network (VxLAN) tunnels between two endpoints. In some instances, the BFD session is established over VxLAN tunnels between remote virtual tunnel endpoints (VTEPS) and dual-homed VTEP with multiple vPCs. In some circumstances, network operators can configure the vPCs of the dual-homed VTEP to be redundancies. However complex issues can arise under such configurations. For example when a failover occurs with the primary vPC, a failover maybe prematurely detected while the BFD session switches over to the secondary vPC.